Remember me
by redstarangel26
Summary: Ganon was defeated, yet I still felt like something was wrong. Link was not the man that I remembered from 100 years ago. I wish he would tell me what was on his mind. Did he really remember me? Or was I just the princess he knew he needed to save? POST BOTW SPOILER! Zelink


Chapter 1: Formalities

I felt silly for asking Link if he remembered me, but that was my biggest fear, not even Calamity Ganon can surpass it. If he doesn't remember me, then I will truly feel alone, and he is all I have now. His bright blue eyes were piercing, they examined my figure, the master sword was glinting in the sunlight, blinding me a little. Our eyes finally met, a small smile gracing his face and he took a step forward.

"Of course, I remember you, Princess, you're a hard person to forget." His voice was music to my ears. I hadn't heard it in 100 years and it still sounded the same, deep and quiet. I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh, this is just silly," I mumbled gently wiping my eyes. He handed me a handkerchief that had the triforce embroidered in it. I took it and wiped my eyes. I took a deep breath, taking in the wonderful scents of the wildlife. There was a hint of smoke and burnt metal, and there was rubble all around us, but it felt wonderful to finally be on my own two feet. My legs suddenly felt weak, and my ankles gave out as I fell forward. Link caught me in his arms and crouched down.

"Princess are you ok?" He asked concern etched on his face. My forehead was pressed against his chest, and I took in his warmth, it was comforting to be around another person, to finally speak with my voice instead of my mind. Everything about this moment was amazing to me, even if I felt weaker the more I stayed awake. Funny, I feel like I've been asleep all this time, yet I'm still exhausted.  
"I assure you I'm alright hero, I'm just a little weak is all. I haven't had use of my legs for one hundred years; my muscles are having a challenging time remembering what their use is." I giggled looking up into his eyes. I remember staring into those same eyes when I yelled at him to stop following me, and they were filled with determination and courage. I remember vividly the day that I fell in love with those sky-blue eyes.

"I'll assist in getting you to a bed," He whistled and his horse came galloping over to us. His hands grasped tightly under my arm and he heaved me up with ease.

"Are you ok Princess?" He asked, making sure he hadn't hurt me. I nodded. "You need not worry Link, I shall be fine," I said letting go of him, my legs wobbled a little but I stood my ground. I leaned on the horses back and lifted my leg into the foot handle and pulled up, using all my strength to get atop the horse. Link watched me in concern, holding out his hands just in case I did fall. I stroked the black horse's neck and cooed.  
"She's a beautiful horse, what is her name." I watched as Link effortlessly jumped onto the horse, sitting behind me.

"Midna, I would have named her Epona, but I felt it wouldn't have been right." He slipped his arms around me and grasped the reins.

"Sir Link, why didn't you sit in front of me?" I asked feeling the blush rush through my cheeks at how close he was to me. I could feel his strong chest pressed against my back and his gentle breathing on my neck.

"I want to watch over you and make sure you do not fall off. Since you're weak right now from not having moved for a long while, I just wanted to take caution. Does this position bother you? I understand it is rather improper for me to be like this with you, but I'm only trying to ensure your safety." He was rambling, and it was rather adorable because I do not think I have ever heard him say such a long sentence before.

"I assure you that I'm fine with how we are Sir Link." I hated calling him by his title, it always felt so cold and stiff. I'm sure he hated to be called so, but never commented on it. He whipped the reins and dug his heels into Midna's side and she started to trot.

"Where are we headed to?" I asked, looking around at the vast green fields. There were dead guardians buried by nature, and some that had shut down after Ganon was defeated. Some were still smoking from when Link had destroyed them and other were in pieces.

"There is a village that is east of here called Hateno, do you recall it?" He asked. His voice sounded so close to me, I could feel his chest rumble when he talked too. I felt shivers run up and down my spine.

"I do remember it, but the village was only beginning to develop when Calamity Ganon struck. I do hope they have survived and developed." I said looking over my shoulder for confirmation. He nodded with a small smile.

"They are a rather large village now, and I happen to own a house there. I shall take you there where you can rest and have a warm meal. After you feel better, we will head in whatever direction you feel we should go." He stated. I nodded and looked ahead as we made our way up a hill. What I saw passed the hill was amazing. I forgot how beautiful Hyrule was, the vast fields of trees and flowers. In the distance, I saw Vah Ruta perched on a mountain, trunk pointed in the air. And further to the left I spotted Vah Darunia swimming in the lava.

"The Divine Beasts are absolutely stunning, are they not?" I asked Link. He gave out a quiet hum in agreement.

"Hero, how long until we arrive in Hateno Village?" I question. He was quiet for a while, not answering right away, and I knew that this was normal for Link. He was quiet, and he spoke when he wanted to, and always thought carefully about what he would say.

"We shall arrive at sundown, try to get some rest, my princess, it will be a long ride. I know you wish to see Hyrule, but there is much time for that later." He stated. I glanced over my shoulder.

"Are you ordering me around hero?" I asked, amusement laced in my somewhat regal tone. His cheeks blazed bright red, and his mouth started to open and close like he was a fish.

"I am only joking with you, you need not act so formal around me Sir Link, there is not anyone around to enforce the law anymore. There is no more royalty." I said. He shook his head.

"I cannot follow your request, my princess, for I am only a knight, I mustn't speak to you so informally. It doesn't feel right to me." He mumbled. I sighed. I knew he would say that. Link was always dead set on following the rules, and doing his job. There was nothing wrong with this, but I wish that he could relax around me, especially since there weren't going to be any repercussion for his behavior towards royalty. I suppose I will eventually be able to change his attitude toward me.

"I'm going to rest my eyes for a little while, please wake me if you need anything, Link," I whispered his name, no formal title. I felt him stiffen behind me at the mention of just his name. He stayed still as I leaned back and rested my head against his chest, not daring to move. I peeked my eye open to look at his chin, his eyes faced forward and a small smile rested on his face. I closed my eyes and let sleep consume me, and his heart beat soothe me.

* * *

I woke with a start, sitting up so quickly that my forehead collided with someone, who I can only assume is Link.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" I asked looking around frantically. I realized that Link was carrying me in his arms and was standing outside a house. How in the world did he manage to get me off the horse without waking me? I placed a hand on his forehead that started to turn red.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I hissed gently rubbing it. He raised an eyebrow. "You were screaming in your sleep so I had to wake you before you woke the whole village." He said in a hushed tone. I blushed and looked away from his piercing eyes, that were still shining, even in the darkness of the night.

"I believe it was a nightmare," I mumbled. I dropped my legs from his hold but used him as support.

"Princess.." He warned. "I am perfectly fine Link I assure you," I said walking toward the door and opening it. The house was warm and cozy, a fire was blazing and there were weapons hanging on the wall.

"This is your house?" I asked with a small smile. He walked in behind me and shut the door. "Yes, I bought it not too long ago." He stated, placing all his weapons and bags on the table in front of the fireplace. I stretched out my arms and took in the warmth of the fire and that's when I finally remembered that I was filthy. I wrapped my arms around myself and turned to Link who was hanging up his things.

"Link, is there a place I can bathe? I have been in this state for quite a while." I mumbled. He looked over at me and blushed.  
"There is a lake right next to the house, I can keep watch while you bathe? I also have some things for you." He said walking up the stairs and opened a chest. He pulled out clothing and walked back down the stairs and handed it to me.

"I found your old clothes at a shop. Someone made a replica of them and I bought them so that you would be able to wear it when you were back with us again. That also includes a nightgown, and Paya, an acquaintance of mine provided some other things. I promise I did not look at anything." He said with a blush. I smiled.

"That was very sweet of you Link, I'm very flattered. Now I shall go bathe, you wouldn't mind keeping watch?" I asked. He looked confused at my question, almost offended.

"Of course, I will, when have I ever not watched over you?" He asked. I nodded and walked out of the door and to the lake that he mentioned. I turned to see where he was and saw that his back was turned to me, he stood tall and confident, the master sword was sheathed and point digging into the ground, his hands resting on the hilt of the sword. He looked like a true Champion. I sighed and pulled the soiled and rotten gold bracelets from my wrists and saw the difference of my skin color. The metal had dug into my skin over the years and caused an angry red imprint on my skin. I went to unclasp the necklace around my neck, but by barely touching the chain, it crumbled into pieces and clanged to the ground. I heard Link shuffle.

"Princess?" He called out. I sighed. "Everything is alright, I just dropped something." I voiced back. I slipped the soiled white dress from my body, the fabric practically falling apart at the seams, and threw it to the side. I bent down and disposed of my worn-out sandals, the leather creased and caked with mud. Lastly, I threw my lady garments on top of the pile and slowly stepped into the cool water. I barely held in a moan of contempt, already feeling somewhat rejuvenated. I felt the caked dirt start to disappear off of my skin. I went beneath the water and let bubbles escape from my mouth and giggled. I emerged from the water and let out a sigh of relief. I looked up at Link who was still standing tall and at attention. He had to be exhausted. Not only did he defeat Ganon early this morning, but he rode to this village for many hours without any sleep. Yet he still stood strong. I envied him and his strength. I remember I used to be jealous of him because his destiny was much more fulfilling than mine. He could wield a sword and fight. I had not been able to find my power and it made me feel as if I was sitting around having tea. No, now I felt pride and hope whenever I saw him and the sword. I also felt love. Yes, I had fallen for the hero, it happened on our adventures to the three different springs. I can't currently remember exactly when I realized my feelings toward him were that of love. No, that's not true, I remember it precisely.

" _Please, just tell me… what is it? What's wrong with me?" I shivered from standing in the freezing water for an extended period of time. My hair was matted to my back and forehead from the water, my dress clenching to my skin. I felt the tears fall down my face and I let out a cry and hunched over. I heard Link move from his position as he placed the master sword down. I could hear his footsteps and he waded into the water. His hand gently rested on my shoulder and then quickly retracted. I wiped my eyes and turned to look at him. He stood a good three feet away from me, for he wasn't allowed to be too close to me since I was royalty. His eyes were shining and he had a sad smile on his face. I waited for him to speak but no words came._

" _What is Link? Have I done something?" I questioned. He shook his head and opened his mouth. "I assure you that there is nothing wrong with you, my princess." He said. I looked at him, still shivering from the cold, and tears trailed down my cheeks._

" _You're a special person who was endowed with triforce of wisdom, the goddesses wouldn't have chosen you if they didn't think that you were capable of holding their power." He said gesturing to the goddess statue. I turned to look at the magnificent creature and smiled. I leaned forward and grasped both of Link's hands in mine. His face turned pale and he looked at me in shock._

" _Thank you, hero, for your words truly warm my heart. I wish I was as strong as you." I whispered and placed a kiss upon his cheek. I let go and walked passed him to get out of the water. He stood there in shock and slowly turned around. I couldn't stop the blush from rising in my cheeks as I wrung out my dress. He walked out of the water and grabbed the master sword and walked ahead. We didn't talk about that night ever again._

I wonder if he remembered that much? I wanted to ask him so many things about his memories, but I didn't want to upset him. I couldn't imagine how traumatizing it is to find out you've been asleep for 100 years and not have any recollection of what happened to you. A part of me will always feel guilty for putting him through that. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to get all of the dirt out, wanting my hair to shine again. I looked back up at Link.

"Hero?" I called. He shifted, his head slightly turned, signaling that he heard me. "I can't imagine you feel very well right now, would you like to bathe as well once I'm done? You've had a long day and nothing feels better than being clean." I said. His shoulders shook gently, I think he was laughing.

"No I am quite alright highness, I'll wait to do that when you're asleep." He said. I frowned and walked over to the edge of the lake and looked down at my discarded clothing. I felt my heart stutter in panic when I realized that I had no towel to dry off with.

"Link, I seem to be missing a towel to dry with," I said looking up at his figure that hadn't moved. He bent down, and shuffled through his travel things and pulled out a short white towel. He waved it out behind him.  
"I promise I won't look, but can you come reach for it?" He asked holding it out and covering his eyes. I blushed and stepped toward him and reached for the towel and quickly wrapped it around my body. I have never been this close to a man before whilst naked. It was rather thrilling. I padded back down to my clothes and pulled on the nightgown.

"You can come down here now Link," I said. His hand fell back down to his side and he grabbed the sheath of the master sword and walked down the hill.

"I have a few feminine products that Paya provided as well in the chest. You may look through it for anything you need. Why don't you go get settled and I promise I'll be right back. Just in case," he pulled a dagger of his boot and handed it to me. "Use this if something happens." He gently handed me a dagger and buckled up the master sword on his back. I picked up my belongings and he assisted me to the house.

"I shall be quick princess." He assured and walked away. I closed the door and dumped my old white dress on the ground next to another pile of clothing. I walked up the stairs and went over to the bed. I sat down on the soft mattress and sprawled out closing my eyes. Funny, I've been inactive for 100 years and practically dormant, but I was exhausted. I heard the front door open, and I grasped the dagger, my heart picking up.

"Hero?" I questioned. No response. I slowly sat up and peered over the railing to see a bald man with pink pants placing down another bed with the help of another man.  
"Did Link say if he wanted it upstairs?" The strange looking man asked. The younger one shrugged. "Let's just put it up there and get this over with. I'm ready for bed." He said. They started to come up the stairs and I was frozen in place. The older gentleman finally made eye contact with me and nearly dropped the bed.

"Oh dear!" He said in surprise. I let out a shrill scream and held up the dagger, my arms shaking. "Wh-who are you?" I asked. Why was I such a weakling? The younger man, who was still holding up the bed set it down and sighed.

"Oh darling, I didn't mean to startle you, but Link never mentioned he had such a beautiful girlfriend! Oh that little rascal, remind me to scold him when he gets back Karson!" The older man said. Karson rolled his eyes. The front door slammed open and Link ran in, master sword ready.

"Zelda! I heard you scream what happened?" He questioned looking up at the stairs. He paused and lowered his defenses.  
"Oh it's just you two, I told you to wait until I was back home!" He said sheathing the sword. The older male ran down the stairs and took Link's hands. Link looked at him in surprise and I saw him look up at me in curiosity.

"Link how could you not tell your old pal, Bolson, that you have such a wonderful, beautiful girlfriend?! Or is she your Fiancé? OR! Have you already married her? What a lucky lad you are!" Bolson babble on. My face got redder the more he made accusations. Link's cheeks were also tinged red but he shook his head.

"Bolson, stop with this nonsense, she is none of those things to me. I am her guardian, nothing more." He stated, pulling his hands from the older man's grasp. I felt my heart crack, and my stomach twisted into knots.

"Oh Link, then you are quite a silly young lad for not sweeping her off of her feet, she won't stay available for long, I assure you that. Karson! Let's be off." He said walking out the door. Karson, who somehow finished pushing the bed right next to the one I was in, ran down the stairs and exited the house. Link sighed and looked up at me, his eyes softening a little. He trailed up the stairs and sat down on the other bed.

"Sorry if what I said was rather harsh, I just wanted him to get out of here, also I can't really explain that you're the princess because then he will go absolutely insane." Link took off the master sword and lay it next to his bed. He unbuckled his boot and belts around his torso and tossed them into the corner.  
"No that's quite alright, I understood your intentions," I mumbled, watching his every move. He removed his gauntlets and stood up and stretched.

"I bought a warm meal for you to eat, the first food you'll have in 100 years." He said with a smile. I suddenly felt my stomach growl at me and I blushed.  
"I suppose I didn't realize how hungry I was." I stood up and walked down the stairs and saw the steaming plate of fish and mushrooms with an egg to the side and some baked apples and banana's in a bowl.

"I figured fish would be light enough to eat since your stomach hasn't had any food in so long." He said sitting down at the table and pushing the plate toward me. I sat down and gently took the utensils into my hands.

"Where is your meal?" I asked. He frowned. "I already ate. A knight should never be seen eating in front of royalty." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows at his statement, thinking it to be ridiculous, but refrained from commenting. I'll wait for tomorrow to talk to him about our status. I cut a slice of the fish and scooped up some mushrooms and placed it in my mouth. The savory flavor overpowered my senses and nearly made me moan in satisfaction.

"This is amazing," I mumbled picking up some egg with my fork and practically shoving it into my mouth. I paused and remember that a princess does not eat so vigorously. She is to eat with grace, every bite to be considered delicate.

"If I may princess," Link said, he had been watching me eat. I paused and gestured for him to continue. "I do not mind how you eat. I understand that you're probably very hungry, and if you want to eat quickly, I shall not judge you. No one else is around to scold you either." He said with a small smile. I blushed and looked back down at my plate. I suppose he was right. With that, I finished my meal within five minutes.

"Thank you for the meal Link," I mumbled pushing away from the table and standing up. "Why don't you get some rest princess, I'll be up for a while longer to keep watch." He said. I nodded and somehow made my way up the stairs without tripping and collapsed in my bed. I heard Link picking up the dishes and setting them in a bin to be washed later. The front door opened, the light went out and then the door closed. I smiled and closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I awoke startled and sat up quickly. I looked around the room and placed my hand over my heart that was currently racing. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my air-dried hair.

"It was just a dream," I mumbled. I looked at the bed across from mine and realized that it was empty. I furrowed my eyebrows. I threw the blankets off my body and looked out the window, realizing that I hadn't been asleep for very long, at least half an hour judging by the position of the moon. I sighed and stood up walking down the stairs and looked around the living area, not spotting the blonde knight anywhere. I opened the front door and gently called out his name, knowing he would still hear me no matter how far away he was. I got no answer, so I walked out on the dirt path and started to make my way to the lake, but I froze at what I saw. He was there in the lake, bathing. I grasped the fabric over my heart and couldn't help but stare at his bare form. His back was to me, and he was standing up, the water barely covering up his buttocks. I swallowed and hid behind a rock so he wouldn't see me. I felt like I couldn't look away, even though I knew it was highly improper to stare at a naked man. I was still a woman, though, and I still had a strong curiosity as to what a man did look like. But was this really a way to find out? Link moved his hands up and ran them through his hair and then quickly dunked himself under the water and quickly re-emerged, letting out a satisfied breath. He turned toward me and I held my breath. His eyes were cast the other way as he made his way out of the lake. I quickly covered my eyes, not having the courage to look at him in such a vulnerable state. I peeked through my fingers to see where he stood and his back was to me, a towel wrapped around his waist as he picked up his clothing. I quickly jumped up and made my way to the house again. I ran up the stairs and jumped into my bed. If my heart was racing when I woke up, it was now uncontrollably beating. I heard the front door open and followed the sound of his footsteps. He was making his way up the stairs and he looked right at me.

"Oh, princess you're awake? I thought you had fallen asleep?" He asked running the towel through his damp hair. I blushed and looked away from him.

"I had another nightmare, it's hard to for me to find sleep right now," I mumbled playing with a loose string on the blanket. I felt a little weight placed on my mattress and looked up to see Link sitting at the foot of my bed giving me a gentle smile. I squeaked and placed the blanket over my head.

"Princess? What is wrong? Did something happen while I was away?" He asked. I certainly was acting like a child, and he probably thought my behavior to be odd.

"Your highness." He called again. I still ignored him not wanting to see his perfect face. I gripped the blanket tightly in my grasp.

"Zelda." His voice was gentle, and the sound of my name sent shivers down my back and all the way to my toes.

"Say it again," I whispered lowering the blanket. He looked at me confused, looking straight into my eyes. "My name, say my name again." I further explained, lowering the blanket even more. His cheeks grew red in embarrassment and he quickly stood up and turned away from me.

"My apologies princess, I did not mean to say your name so easily, please forgive me." He said, his words escaped quickly, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Link, please look at me," I said softly. He turned to look over his shoulder, not quite looking in my direction.

"Face me Link," I said, my voice stern, and regal. I watched as he quickly turned around and faced me, his arms placed tightly against his sides.

"Now sit back down. I've been meaning to talk to you about this issue, and I think it's time to address it." I said. His face grew pale and his eyes fearful.

"Princess I'm sorry, I didn't mean to step out of line. Plea-" I held up my hand and smiled at him. "You have quite the wrong idea Link, I'm not going to punish you in any way. I want to talk to you as a friend." I said. He frowned and stood still, not following my previous demand.

"Please, sit down on the bed Hero," I said. He slowly bent down and complied with my request and placed his hands in his lap and gave me his full attention.

"Link, you are such a noble knight and have such a strong, golden heart. Your loyalty knows no bounds when servicing the royal family, and your father and mother would be extremely proud to call you their son. I've never truly thanked you for everything that you have done for me. You've stuck by my side, even when I was being rather stubborn, and you valiantly found to protect me, even when I told you to leave me alone. For that, I am grateful, because I might not be here if it weren't for you." I said reaching for his hand and gently grasping it. He stared at me in surprise, no words forming.

"That is why I bring up this topic. I know that I am still royalty, and you are still a knight, but there is no one to enforce these positions, except for you and I. I wish for you to treat me as an equal and not as your princess." I said. His eyes widened and his face grew even paler.

"Princess- but- I-" He couldn't form a coherent sentence, not knowing what to say. I held up a hand to cease his attempts.

"Now I understand that will be rather difficult for you since you have been trained to always be my shadow, but from now on, I want you to walk beside me, no longer behind me. And please, call me Zelda, no more your highness, or princess." I said. He swallowed thickly and sighed. His hand, which I had been holding, had been relaxed the entire time, but he slowly grasped my hand back and gave me a weak smile.

"I will try my best to follow your request princ-um-Zelda. It will take some time for me to conform to this behavior, so I request that you try to be patient with me, and my stuttering." He mumbled, a blush forming on his cheeks and reaching the tip of his pointed ears.

"Thank you, Link," I said, a few tears gathering at the edge of my eyes. I could tell he wanted to question my tears, but he stood up and gave me a weak smile.

"Good night, Zelda." He murmured settling in his own bed. I watch his mop of blonde hair lie down on the pillow and watched his chest move up and down as his body slowed down so he could sleep. I rested my head back onto my pillow and looked out the window at the bright moon.

"Good night Father, good night Link," I whispered. My words were met with a quiet snore.

 **Hey, everyone! I thought I'd leave a note at the bottom as to not take away from the beginning of the story. I absolutely adored BOTW and I will have to say it is my favorite game. It holds a very special place in my heart for many reasons I won't bore you with, but I will always love LoZ. So I have a couple more chapters planned for this, so don't fret. I'm not sure when I will update next, hopefully, next week sometime, but we shall see. I look forward to your comments :)**


End file.
